I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by RCD-Alice
Summary: O/S Written for the "To Kill a Cullen" contest. Always remember the promises you make. The ones you make when you are young could come back and kill you.AU/AH Canon. Lemon and Heartfail involved Please REVIEW!


**Title: I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

**Penname(s): RCD-Alice**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: We all wish that we owned Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer still does. Sucks to be us.**

**Summary: Always remember the promises you make. The ones you make when you are young could come back and kill you.**

**Submitted for the 'To Kill a Cullen' Contest**

**Please check out the other entries here :**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/To_Kill_a_Cullen_Contest_Community/76759/**

* * *

**A/N: This is my first contest entry ever. My first O/S, and my first time doing a lot of things.**

**I'm Issuing a Tissue Warning, and this story DOES contain a lemon. I hope you enjoy it! HUGE thanks to my beta for this story, my other half Connie (AMovieEnding)**

**Please make sure to check out the other stories in this contest as well!**

* * *

**July 19, 2009**

Dear Diary,

I did something bad tonight. I killed one of the Cullens. I don't care if I get caught, it was completely worth it. They lied, and they stole what was rightfully mine. To put it lightly, The Cullens are just bad people. But I didn't kill them all, just the one that had it coming in the first place. It was almost too easy…

* * *

**June 12, 2009**

**EPOV**

Summer was fast approaching and I was staying at my parents house while on break from University in Seattle. It was a beautiful time of year here in Forks, even with all the rain we had. The view from the mostly windowed wall of my childhood home was amazing, and I got to share every second of it with my girlfriend of four years, friend of six years, Bella Swan.

"Hey Edward? Can you tie this up for me please?" she said with her back turned to me. Fucking absolutely I could tie up Bella's halter top. Id much rather it be let loose, however.

I walked up to her and ran my hands up her arms and moved the hair off her neck, which I intended to kiss madly before letting her get fully dressed.

She giggled her beautiful little laugh and made that tempting little mewling sound. You know, the one a girl makes when she wants to go further. Sadly, we just didn't have the time for that today. We were having dinner with my whole family and their significant others; but there was something I needed to do first.

"You taste too good to waste, sweet thing…we just don't have the time I'd need to make it perfect." I told her as I sadly tied a bow at the nape of her neck, her mahogany hair still cascading down her front. The little minx reached up and undid the knot swifter than I had tied it and looked up at me through her lashes with those chocolate colored eyes.

"Whoops"

I came up behind her once more and pressed my entire body flush against her backside, letting her know that I too wanted this.

"Would you please stop trying to take your clothes off? I asked against her ear, all the lust of a hormonal teenager present in my husky voice.

"Did you want to do that part?"

I spun her around and brought her close. Tying the ribbon again, with my front pressed into her, I knew fully well she could feel just how much I wanted her. Every bit of her. I laid sweet kisses on her face and down her neck.

"You know I want to, Bella. Later. We have all the time in the world after dinner with the family." I growled softly into her ear.

"I know.." she sighed, "lets get this over with, shall we?"

She tried to turn away and I pulled her back to me. We stared each other down for a good solid minute before she looked away, her face blushing madly. Oh, what I wouldn't give to hear the amazing thoughts were going through that head of hers. I pulled away and walked over to the dresser at a pace that was almost a run. I heard her whimper the smallest sound, and I chuckled, knowing full well that she hoped I hadn't heard it.

I returned to her wearing a smug grin and feeling the slightest ounce of trepidation about what I was about to do.

Sliding down on one knee in front of her, I could almost see her brain click with the realization of what my intentions were.

"Oh my God" she whispered to herself.

Now was definitely the time to do this. We'd been living together in the dorms at the University of Washington for two years now, and she was my whole life. I loved her beyond anything else I knew. Today was the day.

"Bella…I've loved you for the best portion of my life, and known you an equal amount of time. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with you." This was by far the truth. If there were a chance that her and I could live forever, I would take it and run. The world seemed pointless without my Bella. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I stared into her eyes, seeing my future there, reflected back at me. "Marry me, Bella," I whispered.

She stood there looking shell shocked as hell until that perfect smile I loved so much spread out before me. That told me I had been right; she was it for me, it was her or nothing. The fact that these feelings were reciprocated made my insides melt.

"Yeah…I mean, Yes!" She squealed, "Of course I will marry you!"

We were now late, but I didn't care. I slid the ring that I'd grabbed from the dresser onto her left hand and watched as the sunlight streaming through the windows, on one of the rare sunny days this town had, radiated rainbows off of the diamond. I stared in awe as the colors danced along her porcelain skin.

I kissed all of her knuckles before coming to rest on the ring that would be hers forever. My fiancé. I pulled myself up for a deep kiss, but we both knew we were running low on time. We cut our kiss short but promised ourselves to each other, securing plans for later on, and headed down the stairs to our waiting family.

Ours. I liked the sound of that.

I looked over at her and she was glowing. The look on my face must have been something of a victorious nature. I was the real winner here. I felt lucky that she even put up with me.

We walked into the dining room where the rest of the family was already settled, and I pulled out Bella's chair for her. As she sat I looked to my family, wondering if they could read the delight on our faces. I think that somehow, my sister Alice already knew. She was bouncing up and down in her seat and clapping wildly like a five year old. How very London Tipton of her, I thought. My brother Emmett looked confused as he eyed my sister, and his wife Rosalie looked as bored as she always did. Jasper, the person who would no doubt be my best man, who was also my sister's boyfriend, kept his cool but had a small knowing smile on his face.

My parents were harder to read. They tried diligently to hide that they had any inclination of what was going on, even though they were the ones who had given me the ring. The antique piece of jewelry had belonged to my birth mother. She and Esme, who was actually my adopted mother, had been best friends. She had asked that Esme give me the ring when it was my time to be married, but only if she approved of the woman. How anybody could not approve of Bella was beyond me. Carlisle seemed smug for some reason, but I filed that away as something to ask him about at a later and more appropriate time.

Once we were all sitting, I noticed that Bella was keeping her left hand under the table and out of sight. I took it in my right and gave her fingers a gentle squeeze before bringing our joined hands above for everyone to see.

Bella blushed, and everyone had their appropriate reactions and congratulations to give.

"Can I plan the engagement party? And the Bachelorette party? And the wedding?" Of course that would be the first thing Alice would think to ask. She was practically bouncing out of her chair with excitement. "I think a little over a month from now is the perfect time for your engagement party!" She squeaked with glee. I could practically see the thoughts swimming around in her head. She was a shark when it came to planning, frenzied and unstoppable.

"Yes, Alice. You can do all of those things. I have some conditions though." My beautiful fiancé acquiesced and I smirked down at her knowing how hard it was to give the reigns over to my overbearing little sister.

"Its okay, love." I whispered into her ear. "You don't have to do this just to make her happy. Ill make sure she doesn't make you feel guilty." I would do anything for her, really.

She shook her head and smiled at me. If I didn't know her any better, I'd have to say she was almost as excited about this as my sister was. I held Bella close to my side until we were all settled back at the table for dinner. Once it was over, I took my girl upstairs to ravage her gently, as I always tried to. I closed the door behind me with a soft click and turned to face her.

We never lost eye contact as she beamed at me and tugged at the hem of my shirt. I crossed my arms and pulled it off me, instantly leaning in for a kiss as I untied the halter top for the last time of the night. She wouldn't wear clothes for the rest of her life if I had any say in the matter.

"I love you, Edward." She said into my skin as she explored my chest and shoulders, leaving nothing unchecked. I was hungry to get closer and I pulled her to the bed. We made our way, in a flurry of touches, breathy moans and sighs. I laid her on the bed and took an inventory, as I did every time she was laid bare before me. I wanted to know everything about her, wanted to memorize every millimeter of her flesh, and always kept my eyes pealed for anything new.

I pulled myself on top of her and nipped her neck as my hands explored her creamy skin. She was so soft, so beautiful, and so mine.

"I cant wait until I can call you Mrs. Cullen. Fuck, I cant wait. Thank you so much for loving me." I whispered into her neck. "I will follow you into the dark….I'd follow you anywhere, baby."

I kissed her deeply and traced her lips with my tongue, of course she granted me access. She smelled and tasted like the most beautiful and fragrant of flowers. Always. My hand made its way down to her sweetest spot and a soft moan escaped her lips. I always made sure my lover was ready for me. I would never just dig right in. I ran my fingers from bottom to top and then back down, pushing one digit into her as I went. She pushed into my hand for friction and I greedily took her tongue back into my mouth. I pushed a second and then a third finger into her, knowing that would be sufficient, and also knowing how greatly she was enjoying this.

And God, was she ready. She was so wet and warm, and already tightening around my fingers. I needed to be inside her…and wanted to never have to leave her.

"Edward…please." She moaned, but she needn't beg. She only ever had to ask once, for anything, and it was hers. She didn't ask for much, but when she did I was only too willing to give it to her. For her the moon and the stars, if I could.

I sheathed myself inside her and momentarily stilled, knowing it took such to get acclimated. She moved her hips and I responded to her signal. We hardly ever said anything as we made love. Movements spoke volumes more than words ever could.

I moved inside her, on top of her, and got lost within her soul. She really was my everything. I did't know if she ever really understood that I would actually cease to exist without her, but she once told me that she felt a similar way. I felt and heard the telltale signs of her nearing a finish, and felt my own climax rising as well.

"Cum for me, Bella, with me. Together. Forever darling." It was hard to form sentences or words at this point, but I managed to murmur them into her cheek…and then she did as she was asked. That set my own reaction off and I nearly collapsed right on top of her. I knew she liked this. She'd once told me that when she felt all my weight on her, and while I was still inside her, that it made her feel whole.

I slid out of her and rolled over, pulling her into my side in one fluid movement. Our bare skin was still touching and her leg wrapped around one of mine. "Baby? Can you just hold me now? I can't wait for forever," she mumbled almost incoherently. I couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

**July 19 2009**

**BPOV**

Alice had done a wonderful job of planning our engagement party, even keeping it almost minimal. Notice I said 'almost'. Minimal was not a word that Alice used regularly in everyday life, but she had done a really nice job. Flowers had been hung all over the house and thousands of twinkle lights lined the long drive leading up to it.

Edward and I had been greeting guests for what seemed like hours and the last had arrived only minutes ago. We were mingling and talking with both family friends and people that neither of us seemed to know. A few people really stood out to me, but there were definitely only a few. It seemed as if Alice had invited the whole town.

Seeing as my fiancé was such a devastatingly handsome man, he had many women who would have loved nothing more than to hang all over him; had they been given that chance. Two such women in particular were in attendance and it so happened that they caught my eye.

Jessica was a girl who would have been pretty if she would only learn to tame the damn frizz that adorned her head. It was unruly…and not in the good way like Edwards, it looked like a frigging rats nest. Her I worried nothing about, she was barely a blip on my radar screen.

The other, however…well, she was basically my worst nightmare. Not only was this woman absolutely stunning and perfect in every single way, but they had a history together, her and my man. Their families were friends when they were growing up, and the two had basically been attached at the hip. This much I could gather, from the stories I'd been told. The other thing I noticed about her now, was that she had come to our party dateless. This was definitely atypical at these kinds of things or so I thought. A woman like her should no doubt have at least a lap dog of a boyfriend…but no one. I found it very strange.

"Love, who is that man over there that keeps staring at you?" I followed Edward's gaze and looked over to see it was my ex from high school. My previous relationship had existed before Edward had moved to Forks and Jacob, said ex, had moved to Seattle. I internally groaned while I quickly filled him in on the gory details. After debriefing Edward, I marched directly over to Alice to ask why she invited him or how she had even known about him. We weren't exactly on speaking terms due to how the breakup went. He was, to say the least, a major douche.

Alice's eyes widened as I asked my questions. "I didn't invite him, Bella. Do we need to make him leave?" Her eyes flashed to Jacob and then back to me. I shook my head, but wasn't entirely sure of my answer, yet I found myself walking over to him. I felt Edward behind me, but I turned to him and touched his arm in assurance.

"Its okay. No harm can come to me here. I need to do this, okay?"

He nodded his head and turned to go the other way, eyeing me warily as he went. I watched him as his eyes left me to glare daggers at Jacob, who in turn, was still staring straight at me. He seemed completely oblivious to my future husband's icy stare. I made my way to Jacob, the whole way promising myself that I would keep my emotions under control.

"What are you doing here, Jacob? Come to ruin the party? Trying to get one last stab at me before I'm officially off the market, or what?" The words flowed out in an angrier than expected stream, and Jacob seemed bewildered for a moment.

"I just wanted to see you, Bella." He frowned. "I felt bad how things left off. It wasn't supposed to be that way. Give me another chance. I could make you happy."

I stared at him incredulously, wondering what the hell he was thinking.

"Jacob," I snapped, "do you even know where you are? This is my engagement party! I'm getting married in mere months. I want nothing to do with you actually…so leave me alone, and please leave." I pointed towards the door and waited for him to make a move. He made no motion to leave, and I just wanted him gone. I didn't want to have to use the strength of Emmett or Jasper…God forbid it would have to be Edward, what if he got hurt?

"Leave. Now. Or I will have you forcibly removed. Do you understand me?" I jabbed my finger towards the door once again.

"Bella I just-"

"Trust me, you just nothing. Now GO!"

I turned my back abruptly on Jacob and walked over to Emmett. I pointed Jacob out and told him that if he wasn't gone in five minutes, he was to be removed. I was going upstairs to calm down and right my breathing pattern. I looked around for Edward but couldn't find him anywhere. I decided that someone would tell him where I had gone if he asked, and went upstairs without him.

When I reached the landing, I could hear muted shouting from the third floor and decided to investigate. Only our bedroom was up there. Who was arguing just now?

When I reached it, I could see a sliver of light peeking into the dark hallway, the door to our bedroom was slightly ajar. I crept towards the door and through the small opening, I saw Edward…he was facing me. In front of him, and blocking most of my view, was the back of a head of shiny strawberry blonde hair.

Tanya. All the color drained from my face as a million different possibilities ran through my head. Was he cheating on me? No, he couldn't be doing that. Then what were they doing? Up here…on the third floor of the house…yelling at each other. I held my breath as I watched them, hoping to learn more about what was going on, but also hoping that I wouldn't get caught.

"Tanya…that was a long time ago. And I'm not talking a couple of years here. That was like…ugh, do you even know how ridiculous you sound right now?" Edward's arms flailed as he spoke, and the tone in voice told me that he was beyond frustrated.

"Come on. It was solidified," Tanya piped up, "you gave me a ring and everything..."

He had given her a ring? My breathing became erratic and I slumped onto the floor. Had everything been a lie, then?

"Bella?"

Oh no, I had been discovered. I couldn't be seen like this. Not now. It was no use though, I couldn't move, I could barely even breathe. The door opened in front of me.

"Oh she's come to join the party, has she? Bring her in here, then." Tanya snapped.

"Leave her out of this Tanya," Edward called over his shoulder, "she doesn't need to hear your stupid childish ramblings. I think you may have actually gone around the bend this time. This is new even for you." He snapped back at her. I felt his body close to my own, and his voice was softer as he spoke to me.

"Come here, Bella." I felt myself being stood upright and was in the worst state of confusion I'd ever been in. What the hell was going on here? Did she have his child or something? He had given her a ring. I couldn't bring myself to pull away from him so I just nestled in closer as he pulled me into the room with them.

"Tanya. We are ending this, right here, right now. Do you hear me?"

"Oh I hear you just fine. We shouldn't keep our guests waiting downstairs. Its rude."

"What is she talking about, Edward?" It was all I could get out. I was starting to hyperventilate and it was scaring me.

"Well, you see, my love-"

"Don't call her that…I'M your love." Her voice was fierce, but as she turned on me a sickening smile crossed her face. "You see, Bella darling," her voice changed and was suddenly sweet and soft as she spoke, but there was something else there, something I couldn't recognize. "When we were little, your oh so adoring fiancé here said he would marry me and only me. He gave me a ring and everything. We were on the playground at school, right underneath the monkey bars. I will NEVER forget that day…but evidently he has. "

Oh. My. God. She was utterly insane. She had lost it. This woman was about to blow and I didn't think it was safe for either of us to be near her when it happened.

"Lets go," I said to Edward as I tugged on his sleeve. "I'm scared, Edward."

"Don't be scared, love. She's just mad," he whispered softly to me, his eyes trying to reassure me at the same time. He then turned his attention back to the strawberry blonde psychopath. "Tanya…we were eight, for fuck's sake! Get over it already. I'm not marrying you, nor have I ever been even remotely romantically involved with you. Eight years old Tanya! We're twenty two now. Honestly. It was a BLOWPOP ring."

Her eyes narrowed and all of her muscles tightened as if she was ready to pounce. She started digging through her purse and Edward took that moment to whisper to me again.

"Go hide in the bathroom. Lock yourself in there. Don't follow me into the dark, Bella." My eyes widened at the last part of his whispered statement, and I felt tears begin to well up. That was our thing. Our song. Our everything. We always said we would follow each other into the dark. He knew this wasn't going to end well. "Go, Bella!" he suddenly shouted, and I was gone like a shot.

I closed the door to the en suite bathroom and locked it swiftly. This door had an imperfection that you could see through in the edging where the door met the frame. Edward and I used to play little games with each other through this hole. Now I used it to see what would happen to my love as I cowered on the floor of the bathroom. I felt so pathetic. But he told me. I always did what he told me. I trusted him with my life. He was strong, maybe he would be okay.

I looked through just in time to see something glinting in her hand. Was it a knife? No. It was a letter opener.

**Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark**

"Bella, I know you can hear me. And I know you can hear the sounds that your no longer future husband is about to make." I could see that she had him pinned down with her heel, and my mind was reeling. I couldn't figure out what the strange sound was before I realized it was my own hysterics.

**No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs**

"Don't listen to this baby. Cover your ears. I'm going to be okay." He looked right at me then. He knew I could see him. My sobbing reached an entirely new level as I saw the pain he was feeling and how much he himself didn't believe his own words.

"Oh she'll listen. And listen here, sweetie. You tell anyone and you are next…do you understand me?" I recognized in her voice what I had missed earlier on, beneath the sweetness and the softness lingered the sound of death.

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

I saw Tanya bring the blade of the letter opener to his throat as her heel dug into his chest right over his heart, her other stood flat on the floor steadying her.

"Its dull," she cackled, "So this might hurt just a little bit." She leaned down and whispered something into his ear, the scariest smile on her face. He turned to face me then, knowing I was watching. It was like he could see right through the door, like he could see me.

"I love you" he mouthed, and then he turned to his assailant. He pushed and he fought with Tanya, but that was the worst decision that he ever made. Her footing slipped and she wobbled, her balance thrown off. As her heeled foot on the floor began to slide out from under her, she braced herself with the only thing she could. Her other heel.

**In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back**

I watched as it dug straight into his chest and he let out a painful cry. I felt the pain in my own chest, and I pounded against the door, desperate to comfort the love of my life. I cried out for Tanya to stop, but she still held the opener to his throat. It was now pointed straight into it, rather than dully across it.

**If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs**

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

"Say goodbye Edward" she trilled in her sickeningly sweet voice.

"No," I screamed. My hand found the door knob, and for the first time I was going to go against Edward's wishes. His voice stopped me then.

"Bella! I love you! Don't follow me into-"

He was cut off with a gurgling sound that I couldn't comprehend because I could no longer watch it happen. She was cutting off my life source, and suddenly I was choking, gurgling and struggling to find an air supply that no longer existed. How could I not follow him? I had to…but he told me not to.

"Ugh…what a mess," she said nonchalantly. The door handle started jiggling and I knew she was trying to get in. I wailed in pain and loss as I darted across the bathroom to the farthest side trying to protect myself. I stood in the corner of the bathtub, clinging to shower curtain to steady myself. I felt my airways closing and heard the shower curtain's hooks give way; and as I fell everything went completely black.

**You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms**

* * *

**July 27, 2009**

**BPOV**

I didn't speak for days. I saw no reason. Emmett had been the one to find the entire scene. I had no idea whether or not they knew that Tanya had done it, and I didn't care either way.

I was nothing. Everything ceased to exist.

He was gone. There was nothing left for me in this world.

I have no idea where he went, or what his last thought was, but I knew that he had been alone when he had gone into the darkness. Alone save for me cowering on the bathroom tile.

And now they had taken away my right to follow him.

**If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs**

They had deemed me mentally unstable.

I didn't disagree with them. I had watched as my fiancé was murdered, all because of a promise he made when he was eight years old.

They took away my right to follow him by putting me in this bare room with padded walls, all because the only words I spoke since it had happened were…

"I will follow you into the dark…"

Over and over and over and over.

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

* * *

**A/N: The song used in (in bold lettering in the fic) and which sort of inspired this is "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" By Death Cab For Cutie!**

**Please make sure to check out all the other entries in this contest and review, review, review! Hope I did alright here!**


End file.
